Fluttershy's Adventure
by Solar-Paladin-Kuro
Summary: Fluttershy's entire friends and family have been turned to stone, now she has no choice but to go on a quest to save everyone. She is joined by King a Mimiga who has lost his memory, Erdrick a viking badass who has lost his Rightfull Place in Valhalla (and his promised virgins), and Kitty a White Witch who has lost her true form and is now a cat. "cancelled"
1. The Four Hero's

Once upon a time in a beautiful land called Equestria there lived a lovely; yet shy; Pegasus mare called Fluttershy. Fluttershy had yellow fur and her mane and tail were pink, she had three pink butterflies on her flank, which represented her love of animals. She was busy feeding the animals around her house, when she spotted a strange white cat that was carrying four orbs in a tiny basket she held in her mouth. Now normally a cat wouldn't be strange; Fluttershy had around seven, and she was willing to add more to her family. This cat had a strange almost intelligent look in it's eye's; mind you that most cats are intelligent, but this one had a bit more in it's eyes. In fact this cat was very intelligent indeed for she could talk.

"Hello." She said to the yellow Pegasus.

"Oh my! A talking cat." Fluttershy was a little taken aback by the fact that this cat was indeed talking to her, but she has seen stranger since she did in fact live near the EverFree Forest.

"No need to act surprised." The cat said.

"Well it is just that I have never seen a talking cat before. Are you looking for a place to stay?" Fluttershy asked her guest.

"Yes dear I am indeed looking for a place to stay, but I am also looking for..." The strange cat paused for dramatic effect. " Three others, and you happen to be one of the three I am looking for, the other two... Should have been here several minutes ago." As she said that the cat looked around her current surroundings.

"Wait you were looking for me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes my dear." The cat responded. "For a quest."

"A...Quest" Fluttershy said the last word with a bit of fear. "You mean a horrible, long, hard, dangerous, may not come back from alive or in one piece kind of quest." The yellow Pegasus mare was now shaking in her hooves.

"Spot on my dear. In fact you may even come back from it with a few nice new things, and maybe a few friends to boot." The cat said with a smile.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I am a bit to busy for horrible, long, hard, dangerous, may not come back from alive or in one piece kind of quests." Fluttershy was now trying to get back into her cottage. "I already have enough friends, and I don't feel like going on any quests at the moment, near or far off future." Fluttershy was about to slam her door on the strange quest talking cat, when she heard something peculiar. It sounded as if someone was screaming, and the screaming was getting louder, and it was coming from above. Fluttershy looked up and... CRASH. Everything went black for her.

"Looks like our second guest has arrived." The cat said with a grin.

-A FEW MOMENTS AGO-

"What do ye mean I be to badass for Valhalla." An extremely ripped, viking who was carrying a large battle axe and sported a black horned helmet, and matching black armour, was saying to a Valkyrie.

"I mean Erdrick That ye be to over qualified." The Valkyrie told the viking Erdrick. " Ye be to intimidating for the others." The Valkyrie pointed to a lineup of vikings who seemed to be cowering in fear at Erdrick's presence. "And ye be to ripped, ye be making Thor look bad."

"Bah I was promised great heavenly delights, for the things I be doing on the battle field. That and virgins." Erdrick was starting to get a little mad as he said this.

The Valkyrie sighed, and then remembered what she was to do in a situation such as this. Kick him off to some other universe and let them deal with him until he died there. She snapped her fingers, and a hole appeared below Erdrick.

"Ye will be given a second chance in a new world Erdrick." The Valkyrie started to say. "When ye have proven that ye can handle being back in Valhalla, ye shall get what ye were promised.

Erdrick then fell through the hole screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Erdrick screamed as he saw the landscape rushing towards him. He saw what looked like a yellow winged horse with a pink mane, and a talking white cat rushing towards him as well. He hit the ground with a loud CRASH, and soon everything went black.

-Present time-

Fluttershy woke up with a searing pain on her back. She looked up to see the talking white cat smirking at her. Suddenly Fluttershy heard a groan as she felt something heavy move off her back. She regained her composure and then saw what looked like a hairless ape, wearing a black viking helmet and sporting matching black armour, as well as a large battle axe.

"Let me guess... this is one of my companions." She said.

"How did you guess that dear." The white cat responded.

Erdrick quickly got off of Fluttershy and bowed.

"Tiss on honour to meet thy fellow warrior and companion." Erdrick introduced himself to the now blushing Pegasus. If this is what he had to do to get back into Valhalla then so be it. "If thou so wish it, I shall be thy blade. Now what is thy name fellow warrior."

"...Fluttershy..." Fluttershy said quietly.

"You may need to speak up louder dear I don't think he heard that." The white cat told Fluttershy. She quickly jumped up onto Fluttershy's back and started to purr.

"...Fluttershy..." She said a little louder.

"Fluttershy the Dragonsbane?" Erdrick said.

"No...Just Fluttershy." Fluttershy responded.

"...Oh my god..." Erdrick said silently to himself. Was this weak winged horse really his fellow companion. "All right...Just Fluttershy, were be our lodgings for the night."

Fluttershy let out a sigh of frustration, today just wasn't her day.

"Come inside I'll get some tea..." She said as she opened her door to let her two forced companions inside.

"Tea would be lovely, I like lots of cream in mine." The white cat said with a purr.

"Bah tea be for women, I would like some ale if ye have some." Erdrick said.

"Look... All I have is tea, so please sit down and drink." Fluttershy said venomously. She usually didn't anger that easily but after today's events she started to feel her blood boil, and an angry Fluttershy is something you don't want to mess with. Erdrick sensing that he should just take it like the man he was and sit down and drink his tea, decided to do so without a second thought.

And so the three companions started to drink their tea, when suddenly there was the sound creaking wood. Almost as soon as they heard it, a peculiar creature crashed through the roof and landed with a loud CRACK onto Fluttershy's new coffee table. The creature was covered in white fur, it had long bunny ears that flopped down around it's canine shaped head. It had a little black nose, and a long scar on his muzzle. He was also wearing a long flowing purple cloak.

"OH COME ON IS EVERYONE THAT I AM DESTINED TO MEET WITH GOING TO COME CRASHING DOWN ON ME FROM THE HEAVENS." Fluttershy yelled at the top of her lungs, which wasn't really loud in fact it was kinda like a loud squeak. The creature groaned and opened it's eyes, they were yellow coloured and had an almost cat like slit on them.

"Where...Am I?" He said to himself.

"Currently on my new coffee table, Hi I'm Fluttershy just take a seat and drink your tea." Fluttershy said, she was starting to get even angrier then she ever felt before in her life.

"Uh...OK." The strange creature responded with confusion. He quickly took his seat and started to drink his tea. Suddenly it started raining, and water poured in from the hole in the roof of Fluttershy's cottage.

"Oh dear Celestia." Fluttershy said to herself. "Well so it seems everyone is here am I right or is someone going to literally fall in as I speak." She turned to the white cat.

"Yes dear everyone is here." The white cat cleared her throat and suddenly a hairball came out and landed on the floor. "Sorry bout that dear." She apologized to Fluttershy, who was now currently banging her head against the wall. "Now then let us get ourselves introduced, My name is not important right now so you may all call me Kitty. I used to be a very powerful White Witch when suddenly I was turned into a cat and found these here orbs in a basket beside me." the white cat pointed her paw towards herself as she said this. "You two dashing young men already know our humble host's name, so please introduce yourselves."

"My name be, Erdrick the Brave." Erdrick said, triumphantly flexing his muscles as he said this. "I have fought in several great wars, when I was felled in battle, and now I have to prove my worth to ye gods of old to earn my place in the hallowed halls of Valhalla...And I would've gotten those virgins to if it weren't for that meddling she demon." That last part he said to himself, suddenly a light appeared above his head and a brick suddenly fell from the heavens and struck Erdrick on his head. He rubbed his head , and shook his fist at the heavens, and then the rain started again. Soaked and and with his pride struck down Erdrick sat down and drank his tea.

Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle as to what just happened. Erdrick looked at Fluttershy and blushed in embarrassment

Everyone turned to the strange creature. He gave a sigh and said.

"My name is King, I am the number one in the Mimiga Village...And that is all I seem to remember at the moment. My memory is a bit fuzzy I apologize mistress Fluttershy." He said as he sipped his tea calmly.

"Oh... I'm so sorry that you lost your memory. I am starting to feel a little guilty as I was ready to just knock something over in frustration. You all seem to have lost something and now you probably need my help." Fluttershy started to say. "Erdrick you seem to have lost your right full place in heaven, Kitty you seem to have lost your true self, and King you seem to have lost your memory. I am so sorry that I was really short tempered with you three." Fluttershy gave a deep sigh as she said this. "If you so wish it then yes I will come with you on your quest." Suddenly there was a flash of light and everyone in the room lost consciousness.

-Later-

"Mistress Fluttershy, are you OK."

"What manner of sorcery is this, who would dare strike a damsel when she be serving her guests."

"Dear please get up, you may have to see this."

Fluttershy's companions where trying their best to get her up. The yellow Pegasus mare quickly got up. She suddenly felt weak to her knees and nearly toppled over. King quickly held her up and helped her to stand. She felt something warm and wet pool around her forehead, and quickly raised her hoof to wipe it off. She looked at her hoof and saw that it was red with blood. She suddenly felt sick.

"Mistress!" King quickly ripped a long piece of cloth from his cloak and quickly wrapped it around her wound.

"Tiss not human." Erdrick said as he looked around the wreckage of Fluttershy's cottage.

"Oh my what happened?" Fluttershy said as she looked around. Suddenly she saw that all her animals where turned to stone. She looked up and saw orbs of light floating to a vortex in the sky.

"This can not be a good sign." Kitty said. Suddenly Fluttershy thought of her friends and quickly tried to get up, but she soon felt dizzy from blood loss and fell back down.

"My...Friends...!" Fluttershy said as she started to cry. "Are my friends all right...I must know."

"Mistress you shouldn't move about with a wound like that." King said.

"I shall try to use my White Witch powers to help her heal, but it won't do anything about the blood loss." Kitty said as she started to glow. Fluttershy's forehead began to itch as the wound closed itself magically.

"Fluttershy allow me to carry ye till ye can get ye legs back." Erdrick said as he picked her up and carried her.

"Thank you...PonyVille is that way." Fluttershy pointed in the direction where the floating orbs where coming from. Soon the four companions made their way to PonyVille.

Fluttershy squeaked in horror as she saw what met them. The entire town was in ruins, and everypony was turned to stone. Fluttershy cried as she saw the familiar shapes of her friends, now stone.

"Where be the foul demon that hath done this." Erdrick cried out in anger. " He shall have his skull cleaved with my axe." Erdrick accidentally dropped Fluttershy as he said this. He looked down and blushed again from embarrassment and quickly picked her back up.

"If only I had my sword..." King said. " This is worse then anything I have ever saw. What sort of foul monster would do this."

"Does this answer you question." a sarcastic voice was heard. Suddenly a large black vortex appeared and a purple skinned demon appeared out of it. He gave a maniacal laugh as he appeared.

"What have you done to this town foul monster." Kitty hissed towards the fiend.

"Oh I was just bored and thought to myself why not bring sorrow back to a place that desperately needed it." The demon said. "But it requires a lot of power so I thought that I could borrow a few million souls to help me." He pointed towards the vortex in the sky as it continued to suck up orbs of light.

"You monster." Fluttershy said through gritted teeth. Erdrick quickly positioned himself in front of Fluttershy.

"Stand back comrade, he shall sample my axe." The viking gave a loud battle cry as he ran towards the demon axe drawn, when he was swatted back like a fly.

"I can't have you four mucking up my plans so I have no choice but to kill you all." The demon said as he pointed his finger towards them.

"Wait what! So you are just going to kill us, just like that." King started to question what was going on.

"Well I am evil, it just comes with the job i guess." Suddenly light surrounded the four and they quickly vanished.

"Huh...Well that was easier then I thought." The demon said to himself. "In fact I don't even remember starting my blow shit up spell."

The demon started to think, when he realized something.

"Crap! I didn't even use my spell, in fact it would seem some sort of dues ex machina just happened and spirited them away." The demon sighed as he realized this. "Oh well back to be being evil I guess." And with that he continued on with his evil plan.


	2. The Quest Begins

_"You let her go you monster"_

_ "I think not I need Toroko for an...Experiment."_

_ King was busy dreaming about something, yet all he could remember were voices. Try as he might he could not remember any visuals. Suddenly he heard his name being called_

_ "King..."_

_ "Toroko?" King said to himself. Suddenly everything went white._

* * *

"King please get up." Fluttershy was trying to shake the Mimiga awake. He quickly got up and looked around his surroundings. He noticed that his companions Kitty, Fluttershy, and Erdrick were still OK. Their surroundings were cold and damp and full of stones... Kinda like a pitch black cave. Erdrick was shivering from fright.

"Don't tell me that you are afraid of the dark." Kitty told Erdrick.

"No...OK maybe." Erdrick said that last part to himself.

"If it makes you feel better. I am afraid of the dark as well." Fluttershy tried to make Erdrick feel better about his phobia. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Oh ye gods, A hell spawned beast approaches." Erdrick yelled. He then gave a battle cry and ran towards the sound.

"No...Wait..." An old man yelled, which was soon followed by a loud BANG. Erdrick came flying towards them. He then landed in front of Fluttershy.

"Is that any way to treat an old wizard that just saved your lives." The old man said. Soon they all saw what he looked like. He was an old bearded man who was covered in a cloak and hood, the hood hid his facial features except for a his long grey beard which went down to his knees.

"I have called you here for a reason." He said.

"Wait could that reason be to show us a way to save my friends, cause everyone I know and love has been turned to stone and had their souls ripped from their bodies." Fluttershy said.

"Wait is that what happened?" The old man said responded. " I was calling you here to ask you to remind Celestia of a our millennial poker game. You see she hasn't responded to my letters and from what I am hearing I can see why she hasn't responded to me."

"Wait let me get this straight Celestia has a millennial poker game with an old wizard who lives in a cave." Fluttershy's brain started to hurt as she tried to wrap her head around what she just heard.

"Well yes, also I am not any old wizard..." The wizard paused for dramatic effect. " I am Sarda. The wizard who did it. I can control the cosmos as I see fit I can..."

"Yeah yeah, chuckles we get it." Kitty interrupted. "We get that you have untold powers beyond normal mortal recognition."

Sarda glared at Kitty for a bit.

"Any way from what I have heard..." Sarda continued. "The world is in turmoil as this evil that I Sarda the wizard who did it, sealed away mainly because he called me a doody head, but also because he was an evil that must be stopped otherwise the world as we know it would become a shitty place. What with the eternal damnation, and fire and brimstone, and whatnot."

"So, with all you wisdom, surely you could give us some pointers to point us in the right direction, or at the very least give us some weapons that could no doubt aid us on our journey." King said to Sarda.

"By pointers you mean throw you in a vast unforgiving world, and let you wander it for all eternity, and by supply you with weapons you mean you have to buy then yes I can help you with that." Sarda told the four warrior.

"Wait you mean to say that you are just going to put us in a world that would most likely kill us, with no info on how to survive said world, and with no weapons." Fluttershy said with panic.

"Spot on my dear. Have a cookie." Sarda produced a chocolate chip cookie from his robes and gave it to Fluttershy. "But if it makes you feel better I can tell you what those orbs are for." Sarda pointed towards the basket of orbs, that Kitty held. "Those orbs are what's left of these crystals that I used to seal away that evil that got loose. They can defiantly help you on your journey, just let me take those for a bit." Sarda grabbed the orbs and started to tinker with them. He then produced four necklaces and gave them to the four companions.

"Do you like them, I took up jewelry making as a hobby recently what with being in this cave for all eternity." Sarda told our four hero's. "Granted I can walk out of this cave anytime I want to, but who is going to keep an eye all those silly mortal universes if I leave."

"Bah jewelry be for women. I be a man." Erdrick said, beating his chest.

"You are also a man who is afraid of the dark, put it on, or I will turn your lungs into taffy." Sarda glared at Erdrick. The viking blushed from embarrassment, and quickly put the necklace on.

"OK these necklaces shall help you but..." Sarda paused for a moment.

"Damn it will you stop pausing every few seconds." King said impatiently.

Sarda glared at him, and then continued.

"Ahem, before I was rudely interrupted. I kinda forgot how these things work. Oh you may know how to work them in the future, but for the most part they are pretty much useless..." Everyone just glared at Sarda. " Oh come on I'm an old man, who is probably senile. What would you expect." Suddenly Sarda snapped his fingers and the environment quickly changed.

Everyone saw that they were high up in the air, and everything just froze for a single moment. Fluttershy looked down and froze in terror, her eyes wide with fear. And then everyone; except Sarda fell down.

Everyone was screaming in terror as the ground came rushing towards them.

"Wait why are we screaming." Kitty suddenly realized something. "I just realized that our friend here..." She pointed her paw towards Fluttershy, who was still frozen with fear.

"So that means were going to survive then?" King said.

"Nay, I think not." Erdrick started to explain. "You see how the lass, be frozen in fear." He pointed towards Fluttershy. "That be something we Vikings call 'The Fear' it usually strikes at a very stressful moment, usually in the heat of battle. She be as useful as a rock in a pool of water."

"oh my god..." King and Kitty said at the same time. And soon they continued to scream as they plummeted to their deaths.

-Meanwhile-

Sarda was busy looking into a large crystal ball when he realized something.

"I forgot to give them parachutes." He chuckled. "Oh well to late now I guess..." Sarda then looked at his crystal ball some more. "Hmm... It looks like they are falling towards HappyVille, those overly happy freaks didn't get a natural disaster in..." Sarda then looked at a schedule. "around six millennium. Guess I got to do something about that." Sarda then laughed to himself as he prepared a big disaster for the citizens of HappyVille.

-At That Moment-

HappyVille was a settlement outside of Equestrian borders, the denizens of this very happy village consisted of Humans, and Ponies living together in peace. No one knew why there was a settlement like this outside of Equestria's borders, but then again no one really questioned it.

Everyone in the Village was gathered by a large brick dam celebrating their sixth millennium of no natural disasters. Suddenly dark clouds appeared above the dam, and some survivors of the incident that was going to happen in mere moments could have sworn they heard a voice say.

"Take this you overly happy freaks." Suddenly a large lightning bolt struck the damn and it collapsed. Water came flooding out of the wreckage and soon this day would be known in their history, as the worst day in their lives.

-And now back to our hero's-

"We're all going to die!" Kitty meowed out loud.

"Bah take it like a man." Erdrick said. "Us vikings are ready to die at the drop of a hat, plus I already died, and that's how I ended up here."

Fluttershy suddenly began to regain consciousness.

"Ugh...What happened?" She said.

"We're falling to our..." Kitty tried to tell Fluttershy the predicament that they were currently in, when King intervened and sent her spinning away with a well placed punch.

"Look we are not going to die." He said. "In fact I seem to see a lake coming towards us ; a lake I may add that swear wasn't there before. There may be a chance that we may survive."

"Oh goody. I thought that we were finished because of Sarda's incompetence. Suddenly Fluttershy heard several countless screams. "Uh do you guys hear that?" she asked.

"Nah." the others answered.

"Oh...OK I just thought that I was going crazy hearing the countless screams of others in fear and pain." Fluttershy responded. Suddenly they landed in the lake with a loud SPLASH.

The four heroes quickly swam ashore, and decided to lay about in the sun to dry themselves off.

"I've been thinking." Fluttershy suddenly started saying. "I mean the sun is still rising and Celestia is probably a statue as we speak. I am beginning to question everything now."

"Hmm...your saying that your species actually thought that one very powerful individual actually rose the sun for you." King responded.

"Well yes. I now realize that maybe we never questioned it before just because she could wield powerful magic. I am starting to think that if anyone ever questioned it she would do something horrible to them, yet now that I met you three, I realize that I may have never really known that there was a world outside of Equestria."

"We like you to Fluttershy." Her new friends said to her. Soon after they had dried themselves off, they quickly made their way towards the now setting sun. All they knew was that they had to explore the world to get back what was stolen from them.


End file.
